The Disappearance of Genocider Sho
by Lady Lacie Lullaby
Summary: /Aku akan menghilang jika kau bahagia / Maaf karena selama ini aku merepotkanmu / Aku ada karena masa lalu, aku hilang karena kasih sayang / Kau menemukan hidup dan tempat untuk pulang / Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berada di sini lagi /. Non-canon. Anggap despair days itu tidak pernah ada. Anggap semua karakter DR1 akrab./ Byakuya x Touko. RnR atau Konkrit? :)


_A / N : baca sebelum bingung terus protes_

_Non-canon. Anggaplah semua kejadian despair di Kibougamine Gakuen tidak pernah ada. Anggaplah kesemua karakter Danganronpa 1 itu akrab semua (yah, mereka 2 tahun bareng toh), terus di sini, Genocider Sho itu ada/terbentuk karena Fukawa Touko adalah korban bullying sebelum masuk Kibougamine Gakuen. Selamat membaca meskipun OOC dan nggak masuk akal._

_Lastly, jangan lupa review._

* * *

Togami Byakuya tidak pernah merasa begitu jengah terhadap seorang gadis seperti ini sebelumnya. Rambut tebal dan panjang hitamnya yang selalu dikepang dua, seragam sailor yang kuno, dan kacamata yang selalu menutupi kedua mata lavender miliknya, Togami sekarang mulai merasa jengah dengan sosok yang selalu mengikutinya diam-diam.

Karena sekarang gadis itu tidak pernah mengikutinya lagi, dan kini Togami merasa aneh jika sekarang dia berdiri diantara rak buku dan memperhatikan Fukawa yang ketiduran.

* * *

_"Bukankah kau merasa bahagia?"_

"Tidak."

_"Maaf karena selama ini aku merepotkanmu."_

"Tidak."

_"Kau telah menemukan hidup dan tempat untuk pulang."_

"Tidak—"

_"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk berada di sini lagi."_

"Syo—!"

* * *

"Fukawa!" Togami mengguncang sedikit keras bahu Fukawa yang mengigau, beberapa murid lain di sudut perpustakaan memperhatikan mereka. Mata Togami sedikit melebar, terkejut saat melihat Fukawa yang terbangun dengan air mata yang sudah menetes.

"Fukawa…?" Tanya pemuda itu sedikit lembut. Kilau matanya menatap khawatir, meski raut wajahnya datar.

Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, Fukawa menggeleng pelan. Gadis itu lalu pergi tanpa bicara atau bahkan menatap wajah Togami walau hanya sedetik. Togami berniat mengejar, tapi sebuah tangan yang mendarat di bahu menghentikannya.

"Jangan mengejarnya, Togami-kun."

Togami tidak menoleh, karena dia sudah tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa. "Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa memerintahku." Dia menepis tangan yang berada di bahunya dan pergi mengejar Fukawa, tidak sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

Melihat Togami yang pergi, Kirigiri menghela nafas. Segera dia mengirimkan pesan ke seluruh teman sekelasnya untuk berkumpul di suatu tempat.

* * *

Fukawa berdiri di samping pagar besi atap sekolah. Kepalanya mendongak, matanya menerawang jauh ke birunya langit, rambut kepangnya bebas tertiup angin.

Matanya kini terpejam, merasakan sesak yang memenuhi dada. Fukawa tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berjalan perlahan kearahnya, dan terkejut saat orang itu menutup matanya yang terpejam dengan tangannya.

Fukawa tidak tahu itu tangan siapa, tapi dia membiarkannya.

* * *

"Oi, oi—mengintip itu tidak baik."

"Bukan mengintip, kok. Kita kan tidak melihatnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Hai hai~ kita hanya melihat tanpa sepengetahuan mereka~"

"Lagipula kita kan di ruang kelas, kan? Chihiro, kamera pengintaimu good job!"

"Ngg…sebenarnya ini tidak baik…tapi aku penasaran."

"Iya, kita semua juga, kok."

"Walah, menutup kedua mata Fukawacchi begitu, Togami bisa romantis juga."

"Sst! Nanti pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar."

"Daritadi hening tuh."

"Gugup kali? Togami betul-betul lagi sadar nggak ya waktu dia nutup mata Fukawa-chan?"

"Cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang bertindak diluar akal sehat, ya."

"Nggak terkecuali buat Togami-kun, ternyata."

"Yah, meski dia menyangkal terus, sih…"

"Eeh sst! Lihat—"

"…"

* * *

"Fukawa."

Fukawa tersentak begitu mendengar nada suara yang memanggil namanya. Nada suara yang selama ini terkesan dingin—namun sekarang terdengar lembut. Rasa sesak yang sempat menghilang itu kembali, dan sekarang rasanya dia ingin menangis lagi.

"Menangislah sesukamu."

Fukawa menangis, masih dengan tangan yang menutupi matanya. Togami merasakan telapak tangannya yang menutupi mata Fukawa basah dengan air mata. Perlahan, tangisan Fukawa mulai mereda. Togami melepas tangannya dan mengambil sapu tangan di saku bajunya, memutar tubuh Fukawa yang kini kepalanya menunduk di bawah dagunya.

* * *

"Ooh! Mau taruhan Togami bakal cium Fukawacchi?"

"Aku taruhan dia nggak bakal berani cium!"

"Aku juga! Dia pasti gengsi!"

"Aku taruhan dia cium."

"Ha. Dia pasti gengsi. Nggak mungkin."

"SST! DIAM, DONG! LAGI SERU NIH!"

"…"

* * *

"Lihat aku."

Fukawa mendengar nada dingin itu lagi, tapi tidak sedingin yang biasa ia dengar. Fukawa tidak tahu dia merasakan apa sekarang, sedih dan malu bercampur menjadi satu.

"Fukawa."

Bahu Fukawa sedikit bergetar untuk sesaat, dan Togami tahu apa artinya. Merasa Fukawa tidak akan menatapnya jika tidak dipaksa, Togami memegang lembut dagu Fukawa dan membuat gadis itu menatapnya.

Mendadak, Togami merasakan hatinya ngilu. Mata Fukawa begitu sembab dan sorot matanya tidak lagi sama seperti biasanya saat dia melihat Togami. Sorot mata gadis itu kini sangat terluka—tapi Togami tidak tahu penyebabnya.

* * *

"…aku tidak tahu Fukawa-chan begitu sedih."

"Dia memang bertingkah aneh beberapa hari ini, tapi melihat wajahnya sekarang…"

"….kenapa dia tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada kita?"

"…"

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikutiku lagi?" sebuah pertanyaan yang jelas rasanya tidak tepat dilontarkan sekarang, terlebih saat melihat kondisi Fukawa, membuat Togami merutuk dalam hati karena dia keceplosan.

Fukawa tampak terkejut, dan dia menggeleng pelan. Menepis tangan Togami dan kembali berbalik memunggunginya. Keheningan menggantung selama beberapa saat.

Fukawa memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat merasakan dirinya bergetar, "Dia sudah pergi…" lirih gadis itu perih. "Selama ini aku sudah bahagia memiliki teman-teman yang baik…dan bisa mengikutimu, melihatmu dari jauh…aku sudah bahagia…"

Togami hanya diam mendengarkan dan menunggu Fukawa melanjutkan cerita. Ingin rasanya dia memegang bahu gadis itu untuk menawarkan pundak.

"Dia pergi…karena aku bahagia!" lirih Fukawa dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Bukankah itu tidak adil? Seharusnya kami bahagia bersama!" gadis itu mulai terisak.

"Fukawa…" panggil Togami lembut. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Meminta maaf karena merepotkanku...bilang bahwa aku punya tempat untuk pulang….bilang kalau dia ada karena masa lalu dan hilang karena kasih sayang…" isak dan tarikan nafas berat terdengar di sela-sela ceritanya, "dan bilang kalau dia tidak punya alasan untuk berada di sini lagi—!"

Fukawa berbalik dan menatap Togami, dia menarik nafas berat.

"—tapi kami tetap pernah bersama selama bertahun-tahun! Aku menerimanya meskipun dia memalukan, meskipun dia gila, meskipun dia pembunuh! Dan dia tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan perpisahan pendek seperti itu…!"

Togami tidak bisa bicara apapun. Dia hanya menatap sedih pada punggung Fukawa yang bergetar.

"Dia telah menjadi setengah bagian diriku…"

Fukawa menangis terisak lagi, namun kali ini Togami memutar tubuhnya dan memeluk erat gadis itu.

* * *

"Fukawa-chan…"

"Jadi alasan dia bertingkah aneh…"

"…karena Syo-san…"

"…"

* * *

"Dia akan senang kalau kau tidak menangis lagi."

Togami meletakkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Fukawa, membuat gadis itu kembali menatapnya masih dengan ekspresi terluka karena kehilangan.

Tapi kali ini—Togami, tanpa ragu-ragu bahkan berpikir, mencium lembut dahi Fukawa dan langsung membuat gadis itu berhenti menangis.

* * *

FIN

Sungguh sebuah fic gaje sok dramatis yang fail abis.

Itu yang gak ada deskripsi adalah random reaction dari Hagakure, Asahina, Naegi, Ishimaru dkk. Sedangkan yang "..." itu sisanya yang diam (Mukuro, Kirigiri, Sakura, dll). Intinya terserah yang baca sih itu nebaknya siapa, tergantung dari kalimatnya.

* * *

bonus :

"Tuh, kan! Apa kubilang, cinta itu bisa membuat seseorang bertindak di luar akal sehat! Dan jangan protes, kalian kan nggak bilang ciuman bibir, pipi atau dahi! Yang penting ciuman!"

"Kalian semua kalah taruhan!"

"Kau juga, bodoh!"

"Chihiro! Ciuman itu sudah direkam?!"

"I-iya...nanti kan bisa diputar ulang."

"Hoho, sekarang kita bisa mengancam Togami kalau-kalau dia tidak berbagi jawaban soal ujian."

"Oi! Jangan gunakan itu untuk hal yang buruk!"

"Yah...sekarang status hubungan mereka berdua sudah naik setingkat, kan?"

"Kita anggap mereka pasangan sekarang, fufufu..."

"Kayaknya bakal membuat fans Togami-kun gempar deh..."

"Kalau fans itu berani macam-macam dengan Fukawa-chan, Sakura-chan akan sigap membantu!"

"Serius?"

* * *

Owari~ jangan lupa review /


End file.
